The present invention relates to a chemical substance total management system and a chemical substance total management method for managing chemical substances contained in materials handled by business entities.
In various materials currently commercialized, several of hundreds kinds of chemical substances having significant impact to the environment are contained. When business entities handle the materials in the processes of manufacturing, transportation, storage and so forth, it has been required to know an amount of the chemical substances that is moved, an amount of chemical substance that is released to the atmosphere, soil and/or water, and an amount of chemical substance that has been provided to the market in a form contained in the products. Therefore, the business entities have to manage the chemical substances to be handled by themselves. Hereinafter, the chemical substances to be handled by the business entities will be referred to as “managing substance”.
Therefore, legal system has been started to require the business entities to report quantative data of releasing and transferring the managing substances in factories, business offices or in business enterprise to the country and/or the autonomous body to estimate environmental impact of the overall country.
The conventional data collecting system has a function for inputting basic data of the managing substances per division and/or process and aggregately tabulating per unit of superior organization (business office, company). The reason is that as effective document, only this result is required.
Such prior art has been discussed in Special Edition, “Environmental Resource” of December, 1999.
For instance, it is assumed that 10 tons of xylene is released to the atmosphere as a result of aggregation in a business office. This value does not help in identification of process and in identification of material to be a cause of emission and thus does not contribute for reduction of release amount as final goal.
Also, mere aggregation of release amount of the management substance may not provide necessary data for risk communication which comes to attach importance thereto recently. In the risk communication, it is important to ease apprehension of residents concerning releasing of the managing substance. For this purpose, it is necessary to perform investigation into how the managing substance is released with identifying process and material and to have a communication with reference to feature of the process including height of the exhaust flue, security data of the material.
In aggregation of chemical substance management information, even when chemical substance information, namely composition information per product is obtained, the use amount used in own factory has to be analyzed into product depositing component, atmosphere releasing component, water releasing component, waste disposing component, soil releasing component and so forth. For this purpose, there is a task to manage managing substances, release amounts of respective managing substances, and release destinations of respective managing substances.
On the other hand, since it is unknown what substance will appear as managing substances, it is expected objective managing substances should be varied or modified from time to time. Namely, it is necessary to defend ourselves from danger of future contamination.
On the other hand, among information to be used in chemical substance management, there is a little information which can be judged by one business entity alone, there are information requiring versatile decision of country, autonomous bodies, specialized agencies and so forth, and information which the product manufacturer, material manufacturer has to make product information open. Namely, it is important to make these chemical substance management information common to interested parties.
On the other hand, considering flow of the products in the market, the products may flow in such a manner from material˜raw material treatment˜assembling process˜transportation˜sale˜consumer˜recycling business entity˜waste disposal. The chemical substance management information has to also be circulated through the same route. Wide variety of business entities, e.g. large size company, middle size company, small size company, individual, autonomous body, are associated with the circulation cycle. Unless information is commonly owned by all parties associated with the circulation cycle, highly accurate chemical substance management cannot be realized.
Furthermore, each of the parties associated with the information circulation cycle has to perform highly accurate chemical substance management.